random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Theme Song
This is the theme for the Bunker 2.0. Lyrics (Logo comes up) ACF:We failed we lost the war. Bob:And now there is more. MP:But were in a new place. Kh2:Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob:And this one will not blow. Everyone:The Bunker 2.0. Gaepora: (in background) Yeah I like this!! ACF:We have everything and more. MP:This ones better than before. Kh2:For what we do, it is worth- ML123:To do anything for our planet Earth. Bob:And this one will not blow. ACF:Because were in-? Everyone:The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! New version ACF: (wakes up) I feel a song coming in......... Master ventus: We failed we lost the war. Bob: And now there is more. MP: But were in a new place. Kh2: Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob: And this one will not blow. Everyone: The Bunker 2.0! Bingbang32: Keen gear! ACF: We have everything and more. MP: This ones better than before. Kh2: For what we do, it is worth- ML123: To do anything for our planet Earth. Bob: And this one will not blow. ACF: Because were in-? Everyone, even Moon snail: The Bunker 2.0! (Logo comes up, but this time with the Noggin logo) Nasal voice from 1st Noggin Originals logo: Noggin! Master ventus episodes lyrics Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present our grand opening act. THE BUNKER 2.0!! (curtains raise) Bob: I can't believe we let the Autotunerz beat us this time. ACF: (singing) We failed we lost the war. Bob: (singing) And now there is more. ACF: (singing) But were in a new place. Bob: (singing) Our Bunker's now in- Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (everyone in the Bunker 2.0 appear) Gaepora: (sitting in tub) I love this song! Bob: (singing) And this one will not blow! Everyone: (singing) The Bunker 2.0. (music changes to a more military-esque marching tune with all the snare drums, bass drums, and trumpets) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, the Old Men Trio! Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora:(singing) Stay sharp and stay low. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Monogram:(singing) Stay light on you're toes. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Tenzin:(singing) It's a war out there. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) Go strike if you dare! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) It is a space land out there, it brings sadness to our eyes. The fact that we still exist makes us feel so surprised. We thought this place is sacred, we all really guessed. And it really turns out to be, as we all are really blessed. We hope the war is over now. We're all gettin' real tired. All we want is peace and happiness which we all admire. (music returns to normal) Bob: And this one will not blow. ACF: Because were in-? Everyone:The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (curtains close) Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Songs Category:Epic Works! Category:Works! works!